eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 26 (16 May 1985)
Synopsis Lou lies in bed, still unwell. She examines a rash on her back with a mirror as Michelle walks into her bedroom. Michelle looks at the rash and jokingly suggests Lou has chickenpox. Lou demands a doctors appointment with Dr. Legg and receives one. Mary's father returns to see Mary, having bought clothes for baby Annie. He tries to encourage Mary to go on a day out with him, but Mary refuses to. Mary then apologises to Lofty for lashing out at him over her father's appearance, and they talk about the army and groupies. Dr. Legg informs Michelle that Lou has shingles and needs medication. Pauline states she will walk to the pharmacy to get Lou's medication, but Dr. Legg reminds Pauline it is a Sunday, and not many pharmacies will be open, before intervening and telling Pauline she is not to go. Arthur greets Pauline and Dr. Legg outside and tells Pauline he will go and fetch Lou's medication for her. Dr. Legg tells Arthur he will help him find an open pharmacy and give him a lift if it is close. Lofty asks Mary why she won't move back in with her family, and Mary tells Lofty it is because her family will want to change her to conform with their way of life, something she does not want. Saeed and Naima arrive at the launderette and wonder what they will be having for dinner at Andy and Debbie's. Naima tells Saeed she is going to wear a skirt for the meal, but Saeed does not agree with Naima's clothing decision, and tells her he prefers her in saris. Ethel arrives and suggests warm underwear to Naima, before showing hers off. Tony arrives at Andy and Debbie's house to have a look at knocking down one of the walls. Debbie complains about Andy being delayed at work and not knowing what to cook for Saeed and Naima, so Tony cooks an Indian meal for them, relieving Debbie. Den and Angie both agree they do not want a divorce, so decide to end their affairs. Sharon, Ian, Michelle and Kelvin dance to their parents rock 'n' roll tapes. Debbie talks to Tony about relationships and how she feels looked down upon because her and Andy are not traditional for marrying each other. Angie takes Roly for a walks and Den tells her he will go round to Jan's to end the affair, but Angie tells him not to, instead telling him to phone her. Angie then suggests that her, Den and Sharon have a meal together the next day to tell Sharon about their decision. Den goes to phone Jan, but cannot bring himself to. Pete goes to see Lou and finds her rather ill. Lou gets emotional so Pete consoles her, but ends up getting emotional too. Kathy agrees to sew a christening robe for Pauline's baby. Angie notices Tony as she is walking back to The Vic and hides from him. In the pub, Angie tells Kathy about her fling, and how her and Den are ending their affairs. Kathy asks Angie if she has spoken to her man, but Angie tells her he needs letting down gently. Andy and Saeed wash-up together. Andy makes a remark about how Saeed clearly does not wash-up much, and Saeed tells him about how it is a woman's job. Andy tells Saeed him and Debbie split chores despite not being married; which surprises Saeed. Naima expresses her hopes at having a happy future with Saeed, despite their arranged marriage. Debbie and Naima talk about equal roles and how Saeed seems to dominate Naima, so Debbie suggests Naima takes back control slowly, starting with learning how to drive. Saeed initially seems skeptical about teaching Naima, but is encouraged to teach her by Andy and Debbie. Angie calls last orders at the pub. Kathy tells Angie to tell her man face-to-face about ending their affair. As Angie walks around the bar ringing the bell, she comes face-to-face with Tony, but freezes, realising she cannot face ending their affair. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Chris Smith - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mary's Father") *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Lou's bedroom *Bridge Street *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Don't put yourself at risk, Pauline. Don't put the baby at risk....' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes